


The Study in Humans: Handling the Strain of Human Obliviousness by FL4K

by thebluemagician



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Fluff, Light Angst, May contain spoilers, Misunderstandings, Not Beta Read, Oblivious, Other, Pining, Post BL3, Robot/Human Relationships, Slow Build, might be ooc but i tried
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21699922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebluemagician/pseuds/thebluemagician
Summary: Aside from the sentience and gained thirst for murder, FL4K also developed a fascination and 'longing' for a certain Operative's attention.It's a process they are willing to learn if it means FL4K could see the human's warm, convivial smile that heated their circuits.
Relationships: FL4K/Zane Flynt
Comments: 11
Kudos: 126





	The Study in Humans: Handling the Strain of Human Obliviousness by FL4K

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Buttercup](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19184833) by [SickSiren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SickSiren/pseuds/SickSiren). 



**Name** : _Zane Flynt_

 **Age** : _[redacted]_

 **Description** : _Former black-ops mercenary. A semi-retired corporate hitman. Related to the infamous bandits Baron Flynt and Captain Flynt._

 **Specialty** : _Espionage, Assassination, [redacted],_

 **Worked for** :  
_[redacted]_  
_[redacted]_  
_[redacted]_  
_[redacted]_  
_[redacted]_

****

FL4K does not like humans.

Humans are creatures with less 'heart' than the animals. They are obtuse, selfish and leave a bloodpath without remorse, as they try to justify their actions as if it's for the greater good.

FL4K used to _hate_ humans.

That was the case until they became a Vault Hunter and joined the Crimson Raiders.

They saw the fruition of human companionship. They saw the sacrifice of the Crimson Raiders fighting for their lives for a worthy cause. The fight for their desperate wishes to survive. _To live_. Even with the treasures of the vault, it was a sight to behold; being human.

Perhaps, FL4K has misjudged them. So they took the opportunity to be acquainted with the humans.

While the primary goal of their hunt is to quench their thirst for death towards misguided bandits and hostile intergalactic species, the step into knowing more about humans also started with a journey to the vault. And in the beginning of the journey, they met fellow Vault Hunters.

They first met Amara, a Siren. The Tiger of Partali.

The siren is an absolute force to be reckoned with that FL4K could consider her a dangerous foe if things were different. Brash, aggressive, and self-assured, Amara doesn't let anything stand in her way. Yet the human's yearning heart to fight for the underdog is commendable.

Next, they met a former soldier of Vladof under the Ursa Corps, Moze and her heavy mech, 'Iron Bear'.

As a soldier, the gunner is stern and calculative with a dash of recklessness when provoked, but her ways in battle should never be underestimated.

And lastly, there's Zane Flynt. Even from the data gathered from their ECHONet, the man still proves to be an enigma. And when one learns more about him, the more questions formulate. If the beastmaster can breathe air, they would have let out a sigh in turn.

FL4K couldn't decipher the operative even with the basic resources. If that's the case, then the next step would be knowing more from the fascinating man himself.

But the step into knowing more about the person that holds their interest is rather difficult than FL4K expected. 

After several missions with the operative, FL4K becomes more fascinated with him. They observed the way the human let's out a jovial laugh at a simple jest, or when he speaks with excitement over the prospect of a challenging mission.

But when the human thinks no one can see, there are also somber times of solitude; blue eyes shown distant as if swimming in the depths of the ocean of memories.

The camaraderie and companionship throughout their Vault Hunting surely strengthened their bond. But for FL4K, they know that another feeling is rising out; a feeling that is not in their control.

It's a bit similiar to the thirst, yet more subdued—a lesser pull for bloodshed and a more yearn for something else. Something comparable to a flora trying to find the light—basking on the warmth of the sun.

They thirst for the light of Zane's attention; letting themself bathe in the heat of the man's smiles and boisterous laugh that make their circuits warm. They wanted to put a name on what these errors are, and as to what they need to do to solve it.

FL4K surmised that if they get to know the operative more, that thirst would be sated once and for all. 

That was not the case.

The ECHOnet supplies various information on how to form a bond with humans without excessive amounts of bloodshed. And while the information all seems straightforward, the human mind is not.

The study of human relations is a mystery to FL4K. It is significantly different when interacting with Buttercup—the Skag.

It does not stop the sentient AI, though. There's another way to get the answer they want: Asking the vault hunters

Sanctuary—the territory of the Vault Hunters under Lilith's command—has endless supply of knowledge when it comes to making human bonds.

After confiding to the Vault Hunters, it seems they misunderstood their inquiry as something intimate. They believed it was _courting_.

But the AI didn't try to correct it, lest it might put a name to what they've been trying to solve this whole time.

Claptrap— _self-proclaimed romanizer extraordinaire_ says that a way into a human's heart is by shooting them in the center. And by shooting, they meant shooting with compliments regarding trivial vanity of their attire or physique. The fellow bot mentions that the ladies adore being complimented by their ' _cup sizes_ '.

FL4K did not understand women's interest in cups and why the size matters.

The resident engineer named Ellie has contrasting words. " _A way to a man's heart is through their stomach! Can't let a man or woman go hungry without love!_ "

FL4K finds the words familiar. It's the way they became friends with the Skags. Offering them food. Perhaps humans are not so different from the wildlife than they thought.

Dr. Patricia Tannis was curious about their inquiries. The doctor asked to examine them to know how the machinations of the heart works inside their endoskeleton.

FL4K respectfully declined to become a test subject of her odd whims.

The barkeeper Moxxi was rather provocative with her words after they gave them a tip. _"One advice to sweep them off your feet. Give it to 'em hard till they moan in pleasure by your hands, sugar."_

The beastmaster wonders if the barkeeper meant it literally or figuratively. They didn't bother asking since it requires a higher tip.

The commander of the Crimson Raiders once offered her own straight-forward advice on the matter before the sacrificial flight of her heroics. _"Don't try too hard, but don't settle for less. Just be yourself, killer."_

The words are cryptic, as such the foundations of the human mind. Yet they keep the words in mind as it may prove useful in their endeavors.

FL4K also reached out to their fellow vault hunters Amara and Moze on the matter. The siren offered her advice in a rather violent way through a punching bag.

_"Prove to them what you're made of! Beat their enemies and show them you can protect them!"_

FL4K thought that a highly skilled operative does not require any protection, but they keep it in mind.

As for the gunner, Moze only raised an eyebrow at them with a look of disinterest while chewing her gum.

_"Just tell **him**."_

And with that, the gunner returns to her task of fixing Iron Bear as if nothing happened.

FL4K wonders about what exactly they should tell to the operative. Yet the way Moze spoke, she seems to know more than she lets on.

That's for another time, then.

At the end of the day, FL4K sits on the bunk of their bed, piecing together the knowledge they learned so far. They were still formulating plans on how to start gaining Zane's attention.

While deep in thought, the projected images of their mind wander to Zane and to what they noticed about the man.

The man is exuberant, with bellied laughter that chimes around the corners of Sanctuary, sharing stories of old and new with a lively, contagious disposition that heightens the moral of his fellow Vault Hunters even in the time of hardship.

The man is cunning and smart in the battlefield, with absolutely no remorse on spilling blood on his hands given the right fee. Yet, the said-former assassin will not hesitate in covering a comrade in need, never leaving their side until the operative knows they can handle themselves.

As Amara would say, the operative is as _'chill' as an ice cream placed in Frost Bottom_.' The man holds no grudge towards former enemies, even going as far as offering them a pint of drink after a battle.

Yet for a man that can charm his way through anything, FL4K is certainly surprised that the operative has always been alone. (If you exclude his Digi-clone counterpart).

Their thoughts have been interrupted by a knock on the door. Their skag Buttercup perks up, turning to the door with excitement. Only a few individual could make Buttercup this excited. FL4K could already guess who's at the other side of their door.

"Zane." FL4K greets formally once their door opens, finding the Irish man standing in front of them with a cheeky smile. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Aye, I've been hearin' some interesting stuff after I got back." Zane says with a smile still intact as he leans against the door frame. "Heard you're tryin' to learn how ta' _court_ someone. Am I right?"

FL4K blinks at the operative's inquiry. Tilting their head to the side. It was not courting, FL4K wanted to say. But they didn't say anything in case the operative has an interesting answer.

"I am inclined to say that you should _'mind your own business'_. As you humans say it." They say with a pause, looking at Zane expectantly for a response before they continue. "But yes, I am in a predicament that is beyond my knowledge."

The operative's smile widens brightly as he clasp on the beastmaster's shoulder. "You came to the right person! Or rather, the right person came to ya'!"

If FL4K could express a smile in amusement-something they learned a lot from the humans-they would have done so. "Quite right."

FL4K invites Zane inside as Buttercup leaps excitedly against the operative's legs. The man is obviously dismayed for the ruined pants but he huffs an exasperated, patient smile towards the skag. Giving it a gentle pat on the head.

The beastmaster could detect an error of simmering warmth in their system. They instinctively raised their hand towards their chest cavity, making sure the circuits stay in average temperature while studying Zane.

"So, never heard of a sentient robot askin' advice in courtin' someone before." The operative says, flopping on the bed while Buttercup sat right at his feet. "If you excluded Claptrap."

"Then how did you reach the conclusion that you have expertise in the area?" FL4K questioned, tilting their head.

Zane laughs at the dry inquiry."Because, me' friend. If you reach me' ol' age while meetin' different people on the job, ya' tend to learn stuff. That includes flirtin', maybe a fling or two there. Have also been a match maker for a few friends."

The beastmaster nods in understanding, watching the operative rub his beard in contemplation.

"So, what advice can you give for me?"

Despite the jovial personality of the former mercenary, FL4K could see the sharp gaze directed at them. Body language shows that FL4K has 100% of his attention. It seems not a lot of people hold such privilege unless one is under his hitlist.

"I 'ave questions first, of course. What made ya' want to pursue this person?"

The beastmaster blinks at him. "They make me curious."

Zane raised an eyebrow, expecting more from the answer. The pause lengthens until the human breaks the silence. "Uh, is there more?"

FL4K blinks again. Head tilting to the side as if they're in thought. "No."

The Irish man frowns at that. He lifts himself off of bed, crossing his arms in contemplation. "Whaddya' mean ' _No_ '? Ya' mean that's it?"

"Yes."

The operative scratches the back of his head, "A'ight', different question. Do you know what 'Attraction' is?"

"In a general sense, yes."

"And do ya' feel like that for anyone?"

FL4K ponders that their system errors and circuit overheats might not be related to attraction when it comes to the operative. It requires a heart, after all. Which is something they do not have. "I assume this is not the same for thirst of murder. So, that is yet to be discovered."

"Okaaaay. If it's just out of curiosity then why do ya' say you're courtin' someone?"

"It's a way to know someone in a personal level, Am I wrong?"

Zane shrugs, crossing his arms as he explains. "Well, no. But courtin' someone is too personal. It's when you're ready to tie the knot and marry the one ya' love. I don't know if y're into one night flings and the whole lot, but if ya' love someone, then courtin' them is the way ta' go. "

Love. They have heard that _feeling_ constantly from the humans. Aside from the temptations of money, love is also a fuel that keeps the fire burning. FL4K keeps it in mind, in case the mentioned _feeling_ could be one of the answers to their question.

"I see. Establishing human relations is very confusing."

"Aye, that's true. Even us humans get confused with it. I just drown it with a pint to make it better! But ya' know that sayin' of ours? _Curiosity kills the cat—_ "

"But satisfaction brought it back. Yes. But the percentage of human deaths due to curiosity outweighs the satisfaction they receive." FL4K states factually, yet the words seem to make the man laugh.

"Can't deny that, beast-bot." He says with a friendly pat on the beastmaster's shoulder. "But in your case, y're curious about someone. Best way ta' get it settled is to spend time and get to know 'em. It might lead somewhere that doesn't kill ya'. Ya' get me?"

Spend time with them. Get to know them. The operative makes it sound so simple. "Yes. I get you."

The beastmaster does understand, but humans have a penchant for being entirely vague, so they thread carefully with a question. "Would you say our interaction is the _getting to know_ process?"

Zane grins with little gleam of mischief as he batts his eyelashes. "I guess I would. And what have you learned 'bout me from our _getting to know_ process?"

FL4K could associate the man's look as flirting. Or the man could just be fishing for compliments. It might be both, knowing the operative.

"Humans are confusing. You are a bit more than that."

The operative laughs again. A full hearty laugh that surrounds the entire room. Buttercup perks up at the sound, wagging its tail under Zane's feet.

FL4K watches the crinkle of his eyes, and the wide stretch of his smile. They would categorize the image as something pleasant to look at.

They had to remove the notification of overheating errors appearing in their HUD.

"I'd take that as a compliment from ya', beast-bot." He says with glee, wiping off a nonexistent tear in his eye. 

"The Flynt bloodline isn't exactly 'sane', if ya' get me. Me' brothers are a bunch of feckin' gobshites who send me assassins as a greetin' gift. Makes ya' wonder why me' Ma' insisted ta' name me ' _Zane_ ' out of all of 'em." The operative explains with an amused smile while looking down on Buttercup and gently pokes on its nose.

"Anyhoo! I thought of somethin'!" Zane exclaims, turning to them with excitement gleaming in their eyes. "I 'ave a mission on Promethea in 14 hours. Care ta' join me? I'm sure Mr. Atlas CEO wouldn't mind an extra pair of hands."

They tilt their head in question. "What is the mission?"

"Somethin' about gatherin'  
' the abandoned Maliwan refugees who lost homes after COV took over and bringin' em' to Promethea for a safe place ta' stay. That CEO probably couldn't break a twig with his bare hands, but at least the boyo has heart. And a nice mustache."

FL4K nods in understanding. "And what would bringing me entail?"

"I'm bringin' ya' to the local bar right after! I'm sure their commander Lorelei can get us a spot in city's bar for free pint." Zane explains with a grin. "Aaaand, we get ta' help ya' out with me' match making expertise! A win-win, I'd say."

The beastmaster nods again, but they realize the whole issue might be getting out of hand since the primary target of their attention is offering his match making expertise.

Before they could even raise the concern to the operative, Zane is already announcing his departure.

"I'll wait for ya' at the fast-travel station! Be sure ta' get ready!" He says with a thumbs up. Zane then turns to Buttercup, giving her a pat on the head while speaking softly to the skag. "An' you too, lass. Can't have y'er owner defenseless without ya', right?"

With a cheerful cry from Buttercup, the operative smiles fondly one last time before taking his leave.

Not a lot of humans tolerate the skag. Some are either afraid or hostile towards it. They know for sure that the operative and the skag didn't have a first good impression.

But it seems Buttercup has an effect on the former mercenary where he shows a gentler side. 

And to say that FL4K was not affected by the image softness from the human's gestures, that would be an absolute lie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special thanks to cherrisilk for inspiring the idea. (Sorry I wasnt able to contact you but here it is and I hope you like it!)
> 
> This is my first time writing for a long, long time. And my absolute first in the Borderlands fandom. I hope the fic made sense. (i'm not a native english speaker but i hope you guys still liked it.)


End file.
